Champions Of Helos
by XinnLajgin
Summary: Coauthored by Dark Kaneanite, on of my favorite fanfiction writers. The Calloway family goes on a much needed vacation. But whoever said that anything the Undertaker and Kane get to be normal on any level?
1. Calloway Family Vacation

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE characters though it galls me to no end. I mean come on who wouldn't want to own Undertaker, Kane, and even Sara. Anyway they belong to the people who portray then and one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I didn't write this story for profit.

* * *

Summary: The Calloway family goes on a much needed vacation. But whoever said that anything the Undertaker and Kane get to be normal on any level?

* * *

Co A/N: With special thanks to **Dark Kaneanite** who coauthored this fic Welcome to the story of what happens when the BOD try to go on vacations.

* * *

Sara smiled as she watched her big strong, take no shit from anyone husband and his equally rough around the edges brother be wrestled to the ground by a five year and three year old girls. She mused that no one would believe even if they saw with their' own eyes that the big red machine and the dead man were being taken down by not only females, but females not even a quarter of their' own size. And dare she describe it, frolicking amongst themselves like little children.

The blond haired woman sighed, thinking about just how much it took to get her obstinate husband to agree to this retreat. Mark was a tough man to convince of anything even by Texan standards. Her eyes became unfocused as she thought about the near month of pleading, hinting, and threatening. Yet in the end it was worth it because the deadman did finally cave. Glen wasn't nearly as hard to coerce, all Sara had to do was get Gracie to bat her big blue eyes at her uncle and the big red machine was a goner.

"What are you thinking about wife?" Sara started as massive tattooed arms wrapped around her shoulder and a solid form slid seemingly out of nowhere right behind her. She barely held back a shriek as she slapped said arm, her bronze bangles jingling with each movement. "Mark, don't do that." She hissed. "Sorry." The Phenom sounded decidedly unapologetic, and if she were able to turn around the buxom blond was sure there would be a smirk a mile wide on Mark's face. Though he would never admit it, this vacation was a good idea.

'But I could do without wearing the dresses.' He thought with nothing short of annoyance. Part of the 'experience' of the Ancient Retreat was requiring all guests to be dressed in classical Greek clothing. Which led to Sara stuffing both he and his brother into knee length gray and white tunics with laced up sandals their' first day at the resort. It didn't help his temperament any when he discovered his wife had switched all of their' clothes. Not even his beloved bandannas were spared. The only article was left to Kane, who wouldn't part with his mask and Sara wouldn't try and force the surprisingly childlike man.

But any and all arguments fled Mark when he saw his wife in a Chiton for the first time. The near gauzy dark brown dress complemented her golden skin and flaxen hair. The wide belt she wore low on her hips only seemed to draw even more attention to how fit she really was, even under concealing garb. The look suited her; he had decided then and there to not make a big deal out of wearing 'dresses' if he could help it. Now a few days later, garbed in a brown tunic and blue Chiton respectively, they watched Kane play with Chassie and Gracie. Suddenly Mark jerked, his acid green eyes roving, he could hear a voice cry out in the distance.

* * *

In the village of Helos, south of the militant state of Sparta, a family grieved for the loss of the two sons of the village elder Luicilla, daughter of Antonius. Like so many seasons ago, when crypteia claimed the life of her husband, so too did the Spartans barbaric tradition claim the lives of her two sons. Now she watched, stone faced as her cousins lit the funeral pyre, her only remaining child, a daughter, Antonia holding on to her with a death grip. And yet it wasn't only her sons that were lost in the night. Twelve other boys and young men were also murdered. And yet there were so few that gathered to bid their' farewells to the victims of Sparta.

This was normal for all of them. What point was there to grieve when the so called descendants of Hercules himself would just reign upon them again and take more? What use were their' tears when it would be perceived as weakness and thus grounds of execution by default? But Luicilla refused to turn away from her sons, even in death. She refused to forget their' names, faces, and memories. Even as it broke her heart she watched them burn, the dark haired woman cried out suddenly, "Be there any justice in this world? Nemesis, merciful goddess hear me, I have been most grievously wronged. Be there justice in this, our people less than dogs and slaughtered likes pigs?"

"My sons were innocent, gracious goddess, free of any wrong, and now they lay dead upon the pyre with their' fellows." Yet tears would not fall still as Luicilla screamed out her pleads to the heavens. Antonia gripped her hand but said nothing of her suddenly frail mother's outburst. The Spartan 'supervisors' weren't anywhere near to kill the raving woman and Luicilla need to express her grieve though the tears never fell. What no one knew was that Nemesis, the goddess Luicilla invoked, was listening.

* * *

As she sat polishing and honing her blade she felt her anger rise as the widow's pleas reached her ears. She snapped her head up and called for a messenger to fetch Bia and Astraea. She rarely busied herself in the lives of mortals, but when called upon she made her presence known swiftly and brutally. She wasn't kept waiting long, Bia was the first on to make an appearance and sat down at Nemesis's feet waiting for Astraea to make her entrance. Minutes later the Virgin Goddess of Justice arrived, her scales dangling from her hand.

"Well? Why have you called us Neme?" Astraea asked, knowing that Nemesis hated being called by the childish nickname."Sisters, there is widow down in Helos that has had not only her husband taken from her, but her two sons as well. The Spartans had taken crypteia to far. Every few months younger and more blood thirsty men, nay boys, rain down upon the unsuspecting city. These boys are cutting their teeth on the bloody tales of their fathers and grandfather, wanting nothing more than to add glory to their family names, while those taken down by crypteia aren't even allowed to mourn in public for fear of punishment and death."

"But Neme, that has been the way of the Spartan for longer than I can remember. I see no reason to change it now." Astraea said softly as she sat down across from Bia. "Astraea, can you honestly tell me that you see no wrong in what they are doing? There is no justice being served in the slaying of innocents." Bia said as she jumped to her feet."Bia, calm yourself. If we handle this your way all involved, including the innocents will be sent down to Hades to spend an eternity." Nemesis said as she watched the younger woman pace.

"Then how do you think we should handle this Nemesis?" Bia demanded."We send champions in our place." "What champions? There are none in Helos other than the elders and the young." Astraea pointed out."Then we find some. They must be strong willed and able to absorb large amounts of pain. They have to have the resolution to see things through no matter what." Nemesis started. "Preferably related, fathers, sons cousins if its necessary. Some sort of blood relation to strengthen the bond and push the others on should one fall."

"I think I have found the perfect ones." Bia said as she peered down into the mortal realm. "Two brothers, considered warriors of no comparison in their world. The minor goddess peered deeper into the mortal realm, watching with fascinated eyes as the two strange men battled, in what appeared to be a gladiators' ring, only this ring was square instead of round. She smiled down at their' images, taking stock of each before speaking. "One has a face that none have ever seen, while the other one commands power and respect from those around him. By ones side is a warrior woman, her spirit will serve them well in this venture."

"No face? How does that benefit us?" Astraea demanded, her patience wearing thin with her violence minded sisters. Nemesis all but rolled her eyes at her fellow goddess's momentary lack of common sense."With no face he could remove his vestige that he uses to hide his face and move among the crowds unnoticed." Still Astraea was skeptical and let her cohorts know. "We have to be sure of this sisters," she regarded them both grimly, "this is tampering with existence itself, and even gods are subject to the fates, so, of no comparison say you Bia?"

"Ay, and they are part of a warrior clan that fights for pleasure, and honor." The closest comparison Bia could draw upon to what the 'clan' was, gladiators or mercenaries but she hesitated in applying it. Neither of the brothers were slaves, and both of them, even the cold hearted one had too much honor to be a mercenary. Nemesis thought over what Bia had said, a smile sneaking onto her face, giving her a ruthless look. Warriors without comparison would serve her well and would avenge the widow. "Alright sisters let's get our warriors."

* * *

Kane had noticed the difference in his brother and watched him as Mark's gaze flitted around the area where they were. He had questions but before he could voice them a wind picked up, kicking the sand and dirt up around them until they were in the eye of a mini tornado. He had no thoughts other than to protect his nieces, whom were clinging to his legs and crying out for their mom and dad. He bent down and wrapped them in his trunk like arms, talking in low tones to calm them down. The dirt and dust were spinning faster and faster blotting out his line of vision and had he no mask Kane would have choked.

"Uncle Glen!" Chassie cried as she clung desperately to his leg. "Hold on angel." Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Kane continued to hold his nieces as he searched for Mark and Sara. If he hadn't of been preoccupied with finding his brother and his wife he would have noticed the change in scenery. "Mommy! Daddy!" Chassie called as she darted out of his arms and across the dusty street, Gracie toddling along behind her."Chassie, Gracie, get back here." Kane had to admit, the period garb he was wearing did allow him ease of movement, he just wasn't going to tell Sara that if he ever found her.

He caught up with the girls in little time and scooped them, a smile tugging at his covered lips as they giggled and struggled against his arms. Gracie reached up and tugged on his rich brown/ red curls, a small giggle escaping when he pressed his forehead against hers. Chassie was tracing the lines on his mask and watching him with eyes that knew too much for her age. She had already learned not to ask about it but it still intrigued her, after all her daddy was good looking. Well her mommy said so anyways, so why would her uncle want to run around in a Halloween mask all the time?

"See Sara, I told you. He wouldn't let them out of his sight." Kane turned and let out sigh of relief when he seen Mark and Sara behind him, identical smirks on their faces. It was in the chrisom demon's opinion that they were made for each other. Only someone who smirks as evilly as Mark could ever really be able to put up with him. His elder sibling raised an eyebrow at him, knowing what his little brother was thinking. Kane tilted his head, a glare almost as hostile when the Phenom saw him for the first time in twenty years alight in his mismatch gaze. 'Don't you dare try anything.' His eyes seemed to snarl.

He had been subject to Mark's meddling once too often, with dismal results. Deadman crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. It was about as much of a silent promise Kane would ever get out of his brother. The girls wiggled around until he let them down and he watched as they ran up to their parents. He joined them and watched as Sara looked them over as if she hadn't seen them in a week. Mark looked on, genuine smile on his face when the girl switched their attention to him and knocked him down, smothering him in kisses.

He backed off a bit and let his brother and wife checks and rechecks his nieces just to make sure they were alright. He looked around the dusty area, taking in the buildings and people. Something seemed odd to him, it looked like it did when the dust devil started, but something was off. Then it hit him, even though the buildings of the resort were styled after ancient Grecian temples and there was still a modern flair to them. The ones he was seeing now looked to be completely made of marble and stone, and what could be termed as housing was nothing more than shaped and dried mud.

There was nothing modern about it, and there were goats, and horses everywhere. Then, he became conscious of the people staring at them like zoo animals. So far they looked to be a little shorter than Sara and all had scared looks on their faces. Each and every one of them had dark hair and dark eyes, which the Calloway family sticks out even more than usual. Kane sidestepped back to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention."What?" He asked as he straightened up. "I don't think we're in Texas anymore."


	2. Ummm, We Made A Wrong Turn?

A/N: We're off to a great start, hopefully we'll get more feedback than we did last time. Again thank you to my coauthor DK and to my readers, enjoy, and please post reveiws. I don't know about DK but that's how I get my ideas. -Rei

* * *

Bion laughed among his syssitia brethren as they wandered the market square, all dressed in long white kilts, without shirts or sandals, their gleaming bronze spears and shields close at hand. It was a hot day in all of Lacedaemon, and the fires burning in the south only made it hotter. A sure sign that the season's crypteia was a successful one, he couldn't bring himself to be proud. As long used to the stench of burning flesh, and screams in the pitch of night as the Spartan was, he could never truly take relish in what was ordained he and his brethren were born to do.

For, Bion was a rarity in the sea of obedient swarms of Spartans. Bion, who was not really all that fare of face, or fierce of warrior, was however one of the most cunning in mind. And it was this cunning mind that led him into a disturbing revelation. All his life, he had been taught to do the right thing. That it wasn't enough to just know that it was the right thing, but he must do the right thing. And yet he did not speak out when it came time for his own crypteia, nor when he saw the very public and very abusive ritual humiliation of various Helots.

"They are slaves." He was taught from a very early age, "weak and thus inferior, Spartans have every right to them." This logic didn't make sense to a very intelligent seven year old, seeing as it was the Helots that worked the lands of Sparta, and still endured despite being subjugated. He had told his teacher quite innocently that if they were weak, the Helots would have never survived. His lashings were harsher then those of his agoge ever since. And quickly young Bion learned to keep his thoughts to himself, and obey swiftly and without question.

But now at the age of thirty two and in his second year of being a hoplite, the espresso eyed son of Chryses couldn't help the doubts niggling in the back of his head. "What are you thinking so deeply about Bion?" Abruptly the stocky man snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the most boisterous of his syssitia. Nikias was also the eldest of their' group. The only child born of his mother, Helen gave her son a truly fitting name with her dying breath. It was a shame that she couldn't be there to watch her victory become a true Spartan.

Bion shrugged off the dirty blonde's poorly concealed worry, "you know me well Nikias, sometimes, I just get lost in thought." Another of his group, Eugenios laughed as he called out, "aye and Nikias fears if you get too lost in thought, you might never return." Infectious laughter broke out amongst them. But just as suddenly their' laugher was drowned out by a howling wind. Automatically ever last Spartan brought their' weapons to bear. Even the women unsheathed their' daggers, backing their' little children behind them.

The sudden wind kicked up the dust blinding them. 'What in the name of the gods is this?' Most of them thought, trying to shield their' eyes while still hold their' weapons at the ready. It was only because of their' training that any of them were able to keep hold on the heavy arsenal. But just as suddenly the dust began, it ended. And the market was left a dusty mess. Angry confused muttering filled the air. This was the doings of a god, but which god, and why needed to be determined. And it was then that Bion noticed them. In the middle of the chaos of left in the storm's wake were five beings, because there was no way, despite their humanoid form, were they human.

* * *

Kane was still, utterly and completely so, even as he stared at the people surrounding him and his family. Everyone but them seemed to have weapons and each of the metallic menageries was pointed at the Calloways. Many would think the big red machine would immediately attack, fight his way out of a threatening situation, but Kane despite popular belief wasn't stupid. Stubborn as hell, yes, stupid? That was a resounding no. He knew all too well that if the sheer numbers wouldn't get him, various pieces of weaponry will.

"Take?" His brother grunted, stepping forward at his side in front of his wife and daughters. "You think they'd believe us if we said we took a wrong turn?" The amused yet incredulous look Mark bestowed upon him was all the answer the younger Calloway needed. "Me neither." Suddenly one of the guys holding the spears stepped forward and called out something that the demon in chrisom didn't understand. "It's Latin, he asked us who and or what we are." Taker furrowed his brow. "Mark, how good is your Latin?" Sara asked, making sure to position both their' daughters behind her. The big man scowled thunderously, "not good enough."

Bion watched the interaction between the two large beings, brothers by the look of things. The language that flowed from them was a strange one, it was unlike anything that he had heard, and it cemented the thought that they were indeed gods. Or rather, messengers of one of the gods. Besides him Nikias stood blinking, the beauty of the blonde haired woman, if that was what she was, had taken his breath away. She would make a fine female servant in his home, he was certain that he could find suitable places for the little ones. After all the only children that would be running around his home would be his own.

"Mark, I don't like the look of this." Sara said as she placed a hand on Marks arm. She could feel the curiosity and the animosity flowing off the people around her and it made her hackles rise. One of the half clothed men was staring at her as one would stare at a horse on the auction block. She could feel his eyes flick from her head to her feet and back again, only stopping to spend time at her breasts. She felt Mark tense besides her and knew that he had seen it too. This was looking to get ugly and fast.

"Mommy?" Chassie said softly as she tugged on the hem of Sara's chiton. "Yes Darlin?" Sara knelt down and pulled both girls in to her grasp, making sure that she kept her eyes on the crowd around them. "I thought you said that it was bad to play with knives." She said, pointing to the men and women surrounding them. "It is sweetheart." Sara said as she tried to restrain her smirk. "Then someone needs to tell their mommies and daddies. They could get hurt." The little girls' face was set in a serious mask and Sara heard both Mark and Glen snorting as they tried to contain their own humor at her statement.

Glen looked over and couldn't help it; the complete innocence of his niece coupled with the seriousness of the situation had him in stitches. His laughter exploded in a bark and was followed by deep bellied guffaws. The mass of people around them shrank back and looked on in fear. The mask muffled some sound, making it sound a little deeper and demented than it really was. Besides him Mark was shaking his head. Only his brother would find something funny about what they were facing. Although with Glen laughing, Mark didn't have to worry about him attacking with little to none provocation. He'd never admit it, but he still thought that his brother was terribly unbalanced.

Mark looked around the crowd and his eyes landed on one that was watching them interestedly. He was of average height with those around him, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was his eyes that held Mark's attention. They were wise beyond their years, and held an intelligence that Mark had seen in few others. The spear and shield in his hand seemed ridiculously out of place and he looked like he would rather be in a library or hall lined with scrolls learning everything they had to offer. The youth next to him had Mark grinding his teeth as he watched him check out his wife as she comforted their daughters. He knew that look well, hell he'd seen some of the other wrestlers stare at her so.

But at least they waited until they thought Mark wasn't around to do so. "Are you quite finished?" He asked as he turned to look at his brother, whom had dropped down to his knees during his laughing fit. Glen looked at him, his hair falling over his face and his eyes still sparkling with laughter. He drew in a breath and got back to his feet, sweeping his hair from his face as he did so. "So got a plan as to how we're going to get out of this?" He was still trying to catch his breath, making his voice breathy and slightly softer than normal. "I have no idea."

* * *

Even as the big men quipped back and forth, the Spartans were growing more and more agitated. Bion had yet to receive an answer to his question, and he wasn't blind to the lustful looks Nikias was shooting the flaxen haired creature, nor did he miss the suddenly dead stare focused on him from the emerald eyed one. The look wasn't even focused on Bion, and he still felt the shutter quake through his bones. And he wasn't all that surprised when Nikias flinched. Oh, he didn't retreat, that particular reaction was beaten out of each and every one of them since childhood. But he did flinch, which said a lot about the red haired giant standing before them.

Quickly Bion focused his attention on the larger of the two monstrous beings and nearly flinched himself when he was confronted with a red and black visage, and mismatched gaze. They were no less hostile than his counterparts, only made slightly more frightening by the fact that one of his eyes while slightly more humanistic night blue, the other was the iciest shade he'd ever seen. Suddenly the red haired one spoke one word in barely decipherable Latin, "lost." And just like that the dark skinned Spartan's brain started up at warp speed, putting the pieces together with the precision of a computer in the distant future.

Seeing his brother in arms nodding to himself, Eugenios scowled, "you want to share with the rest of us Bion." Bion fought back a blush. "They're lost, think about it, obviously the red haired one is the only one that even remotely understands our language and they are just as confused as the rest of us. I think we should take them to the Ephors." The market was quiet, listening to the cunning Bion was famed for. Nikias was disappointed, with the logic that his fellow Spartan presented, there was no way he would be able to steal away the golden skinned creature from her red haired keeper. "What of King Anaxandridas, will he not be informed?"

Had he not been trying to outwit him, Bion would have applauded his friend for his sudden cunning. Anaxandridas would never believe any story like that without seeing it with his own eyes, meaning they would have to split the unwitting intruders up. Bion had no idea who or what these creatures were, but he wasn't about to let them be the subject of Spartan cruelty with his quilt already smarting from the rancid smell of charring flesh still fresh in the air. Finally nodding with a smile Bion turned his attention back to the five that unwittingly were about to change their' world.

* * *

As soon as the man turned half pleading half apologetic eyes on him, Taker knew he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. The olive skinned bookworm pointed to himself, then to him and his eldest daughter Chassie, and then toward the sprawling city behind them. "See the king." He said very slowly, very precisely. Then the dark eyed spearman pointed to his wife, brother, and younger daughter. "See Ephors." Twin growls thundered loudly in the otherwise still air. Kane might not understand the words, but he was the master of body language.

Sara held her two little girls close, more frightened than any self respecting Texan would admit to. She too understood what the people still holding weapon at them intended to do. And she know that both her husband and brother would do anything and everything in their' power to prevent it from happening, but the odds were stacked against them a little more than usual. It could prove fatal any of them resisted. The bonze diva didn't even what to think about what would happen to Chassie and Gracie in a place like this.

But before she could move to interfere, Mark's voice boomed with the command of a thousand long dead kings, "No." Immediately the one with dirty blond hair moved forward, his gleaming spear thirsty for immortal blood. He was joined by many others. Bion let out a vile curse and turned on his cohorts, "stop, Nikias they are not enemies of Sparta." The taller warrior's gaze didn't waver from its intended target, "that has yet to be determined." It was all his friend could do not to find a wall to beat his head against.

Meanwhile Sara shoved herself in front of the two behemoths that were currently ready to rip their' unwitting host to shreds. "Mark, Glen, don't you go doing someth'n stupid." Just as Nikias's gaze didn't waver neither the big red machine nor the deadman's stare incline in the slightest. Sara became even sterner, even as her eyes all but begged her husband to understand. "Don't you dare leave your daughters and I here alone." She hissed urgently, desperately trying to avert the blood bath sure to follow. Finally those ethereal green gems she had fallen hopelessly in love with years ago focused on her. A promise was silently given, then they swung back to their' would be attackers.

Mark stepped forwards, knowing that maybe their only chance to find a safe way out of this mess. Chassie's hand was grasped tightly in his own, but as he thought about it, he figured that the trip would be quicker if he carried her. "Where are we going daddy?" She asked as she wrapped her skinny arms around his strong neck. "We're going to see the king." He said as he nodded to the one that spoken to him. "The king? I thought they only existed in fairy tales." She questioned. "England has a king." Mark said as they started walking through the crowd. "Na-uh, they have a queen." She protested. "Well think of him like boss of everything. We have to have a meeting with him." He scanned the crowd, his muscles tightening in case he had to make any sudden movements.

"Like Mr. McMahon is the boss of everything Daddy?" Chassie wasn't sure how she knew but she knew that if she didn't keep her father talking then something bad would happen, so she tried to keep up an endless storm of questions. "Sweetheart Vince only thinks he's the boss of everything." Mark snorted as he pressed his forehead to hers, a minuscule grin on his face. Bion looked over his shoulder and watched the scene between father and daughter and found himself curious about their visitors. They looked like none other that they had seen, and their language was foreign as well. He wondered what stories of the world this tall green eyed giant could tell him, and what knowledge he had to share.


	3. Divine Intervention

CoA/N: A result of DK's muses not leaving her alone, and my muses not letting me sleep until we made this work for the story. Hopefully our hard work will result in more reveiws and more people enjoying the story. Anyway hope ya'll like. -Rei

* * *

Nikias was smiling as he marched the red and black demon, the woman and the child to the Ephors. This was his chance to make off with the flaxen haired siren, he doubted that the iced eyed giant would put up much of a fight; after all she seemed to be the property of the emerald eyed one. She had turned to him and made her demands, and the children looked like him. Each sporting reddish-blond hair and light green eyes. All he had to do was while the Ephors were deciding the fate of the demon, for he had to be one; no man or god ever hid their countenance for any reason, was sneak out of the coliseum with her and head back to him dwelling. The child was of little importance to him, she could stay with the demon for all he cared.

The little girl was lagging behind, her eyes wide as she looked around the market place. He growled and started towards her, but the demon intercepted him; words that he didn't understand spewing rapidly from under the leather shield on his face. He motioned to the girl then pointed back to the demon, saying slowly to pick her up. After all if the emerald eyed one understood then this one had to understand as well, right? He must have for he swung the little one up, settling her on his hip and the woman fussed over her. He didn't need to know their tongue to know that the little girl was being scolded. She hid her head in the demon's mane and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. He heard soft soothing sounds come from him; well he supposed they were soothing anyways.

He eyed the woman as she ran her hand over the little girls head then rested her hand on the crook of the demons' arm. For his part he had his head inclined towards her and would nod or shake his head every so often. 'Maybe she belongs to both.' Nikias thought as he watched the interaction. The two continued to talk and Nikias found himself growing more and more aggravated. His temper reached the boiling point and he moved to separate the two, but the demon's growl put a stop to that idea. He found himself flinching once again as the mismatched icy gaze bore holes in him. With a grimace he demanded that they cease talking. The demon tilted his head to the side and Nikias swore he seen his own death in their depths.

They rounded a corner, taking them out of the main byway of the city and towards the older end. The coliseum that housed the Ephors was almost as large as the palace of the king. It's stately columns rising up from the dusty street, offering shade and cool place to sit as a person waited to be seen. In fact, as they drew nearer, Nikias seen several other people lining the stone steps waiting to present their cases to the Ephors. There were Demeterius and Alphad glaring at each other from opposite sides of the steps. Their land dispute was well known through out the city and finally the Ephors had decided to step in and take control before it ended in blood shed. Not that Nikias minded, it meant that there would be less Helots running around; something that he was comfortable with.

In all honesty Nikias was tired with the predictability of crypteia year after year. The Helots rarely gave a good fight anymore; it was as they too were taught since birth that they were to be the prey of the Spartans. The young and old men no longer fought with the heat, with the need for survival. It seemed to Nikias that they just laid down in the streets and begged for their deaths. He wanted new and challenging prey, something that would put his strength and cunning to the ultimate test. He cast his eyes back over the giant, gauging the man's strength. He would be a worthy competitor, he was strong and his large frame boasted of raw power, 'a worthy competitor indeed.'

* * *

Even though Glen was talking to Sara he was keeping an eye on the small man that was leading them to god knows where. When he seen him approach Gracie with his spear lowered he growled, not knowing how to tell the man to back off. However that didn't stop him from showering him with a few choice words as he picked his niece up and held her close. He knew that Sara was worried about Chassie and Mark, but Glen had the feeling that the main one they had to worry about was the little weasel looking one that had led them off.

He caught him looking at him and tilted his head; something that he learned frightened others when his hair fell to the side, shielding the normal colored eye. It worked; the man shivered again and faced the structure that had seemingly risen out of nowhere. Glen saw the mass of people milling around the stone steps and tightened his hold on Gracie, and pulled Sara to him. Knowing that Mark would personally send the hounds of hell after him if he let anything happen to either one of them, Kane glared at all that came near. As they started up the steps a young dark brown haired man charged at his slightly older medium brown haired counterpart, and tackled him to the ground.

He watched passively as their leader jumped in and tried to separate the two, snickering to himself when he couldn't do it. The fight was escalating. And the one he had mentally dubbed Jericho was heading towards them. Worried that either Gracie or Sara could get hurt, he handed Gracie to Sara and picked up both combatants by the neck. The two men halted what they were doing and turned to stare at Glen, their eyes wide as they took in his mask and mismatched eyes. The little man that had led them there glared up at him, his irritation at being out done obvious on his face. He motioned for Glen to drop the two fighters and with a shrug he did.

Glen then headed back over to Sara and Gracie, taking the little girl back from Sara. "What's going on Glen?" Sara asked quietly as the little man started to berate the two involved in the scuffle, or at least it sounded like he was berating them to Glen. "I don't know." He then turned his attention back to the three in front of them, watching quietly as their leader struck both men with the back of his hand. Obviously 'Jericho' carried some weight in the community for both men bowed their heads and were mumbling something to him. With a satisfied smirk he walked back over to them and Glen sneered under his mask at the swagger that the little man had.

It kind of reminded him of Vince's power walk, and the sneer momentarily morphed into a smirk. The little man pointed to them and then to the top of the stairs, then mimed walking up them. "Sara, I think this clown wants up to go up the stairs." Glen said darkly as the little man's pantomimes became more hurried and the look on his face turned into one of impatience. "Really Glen? I though he was running in place to amuse us." She sniped back, a wry grin on her face as Glen growled playfully at her. "Woman..." He started. "Now, now you know only Mark gets away with that." She growled back. "But he's not here is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bion and Eugenios escorted their' guest to the royal houses. They were greeted with wide eyed stares, and a little more suspicion than they were used to. They dealt with it with the Spartan stoicism demanded of them. However their' larger than life companion, and petite load in his arms didn't seem in the least bit fazed, nor impressed, or amazed by their' new surroundings. In fact the seemingly 'little girl' was keeping up a stream of chatter, while watching their' surrounding at the same time. Her protector was nowhere as vocal, only grunting answers every so often.

Glancing at the giant, Eugenios couldn't help but be reminded of the temple paintings of the river Styx in the temple of Hades from his youth. Charon, ferryman of the river of the dead had always been painted with red hair. And the portrait of damned souls painted across this creature's arms almost made the young Spartan shutter. If he had shown up wearing the fabled black robes, glaring with his unnaturally green gaze, Eugenios had no doubt every person in the market would have fallen to their' knees.

'But what would that make the others?' He thought, trying to distract himself from the disturbing conclusion he had come to. The children of Nyx were many and if the other ice eyed giant was indeed 'Charon's' brother than it would be hard to identify him. Somehow Eugenios doubted that the brunet was Epiphron, god of shrewdness, and thoughtfulness. He was far too feral for that. Momus was more likely, but again Eugenios doubted it. The god of blame, though fierce of tongue, was not known for fierceness in visage. The next option that popped into his head chilled the dark Spartan to no end, Thanatos.

Quickly Eugenios turned his thoughts to the three females that had arrived with the two brothers. Now they were harder to place. What manner of creature would mate with the Ferrier of the river Styx? For the child-like being 'Charon' was carrying in his arms was most assuredly his offspring. The likeness was too close for any doubts. "Son of Chryses, son of Pylades what brings you two here?" Eugenios was called out of his thoughts by his lord king's voice. Automatically he bowed, as did Bion. 'Charon' however remained erect staring the man who was to judge him right in the eye. What none of them knew was that three goddesses watched from their' heavenly repose, guiding Eugenios's thoughts.

* * *

"Neme, I thought you said that there would be no more meddling after bringing those giants in." Astraea admonished as she looked into the thoughts of the one named Eugenios. "He thinks them to be Charon and Thanatos." She said frowning and looking around as if just saying their names would make them appear. "Dear sister, that's the point." Nemesis said as she placed yet another thought into Eugenios' head. Bia sat a few feet away watching as the tall red headed warrior stood straight in the presence of the king. With a slight grin she made it appear to the mortals as if he was wearing robes then when they blinked the robes were gone.

The immediate indrawn breath from them was priceless and Bia's grin turned into laughter, drawing the other two goddesses attention to her. "What have you done Bia?" Astraea demanded as she walked over and peered down into the mortal realm. "Nothing." She said innocently, too innocently. She loved to taunt the minds of the mortals; it was what made her happy. And a happy Bia was a Bia that wasn't looking for revenge or blood debts to collect on. "Sisters, listen. There is a method to my madness." Nemesis said as she stood.

"And what is that?" Astraea said, rounding on the goddess. "If the other mortals believe that those we brought in are indeed one of us, then they will tread lightly around them. You know well what happens to captured women and children Astraea." "Aye I do, but what of the other gods and goddesses? Especially those that you are trying to portray them as? They will take exception to it and us, just as the mortals are subject to their fury."

The virgin goddess wanted to not only save her skin, but the skins of her sisters. The gods weren't known for their kindness when crossed. Thanatos and the Charon might be fellow children of Nyx but they were ones that no one dared to cross. Their punishments were quick and brutal, leaving the victim staring at the sky with soulless eyes and a cooling body. Even Ate, the goddess of foolish acts knew better than to anger them, and that was saying something for no one was out of bounds when it came to her.

Astraea started to pace, sometimes it was a burden being the sister to Bia and Nemesis. But with out Justice; Violence and Retribution would run rampant and innocents would be doomed without hope. She sighed as Bia and Nemesis put their heads together and started to plot their next move. She kneeled back down and watched as the one adorned in black and red kept a close eye on the females at his side. Temptation was too great and she used her power and made the mask flicker and disappear so she could see his face. A blush rushed up to the roots of her hair and she turned away, wondering why such a fine specimen would want to hide from the world.

"Awe, Astra has seen something that burns her virgin eyes." Bia taunted as she noticed the red flush on her sisters face. "But what could it be? Hmm." Bia abandoned Nemesis and wandered over to where Astraea was sitting, peering down in the part of the mortal realm that she had been watching. "Has our sister finally found a beloved?" Nemesis asked mischievously "No." Astraea defended, the blush getting deeper. "Well if you seen nothing, then it must be impure thoughts going through your head. And impure thoughts come from interesting visuals. But what could that visual be?" Bia asked as she tapped her chin.

"All I see are the three that went with Nikias. It couldn't be the one with the hidden face, although his body sure does invoke some impure thoughts in my mind." Astraea kept her eyes glued on the mortals below so as not to give herself away. "Or maybe it's Nikias himself. By Spartan standards he's fair to look upon; his body hasn't yet started to go to pot." "Bia leave Astraea be." Nemesis said turning her attention back to the mortals.

* * *

Glen switched Gracie to his other hip as he and Sara were standing at the top of the stairs looking around when 'Jericho' came back with five other, worn and elderly men. Each seemed to be either hunched over, or limping. "Looks like they'll croak at any moment," Sara said softly as they drew nearer. Glen snorted but never took his eyes off of 'Jericho', the smile on his face was unnerving and he had the feeling that his patience, or rather lack thereof, was about to be tested. 'Jericho' pointed to Sara and two other small men, whom Glen decided to call 'Edge' and 'Christian', came up and grabbed her arms and began to haul her away. Glen growled and stepped forwards, but more men came streaming out from behind the five elders and surrounded him, forcing away from 'Jericho' 'Edge' and 'Christian'.

"Gwen?...Mommy!" Gracie screamed as she buried her head in Glen's hair. The elders walked over to where Sara was being restrained and started to run their hands up her legs and over arms, almost like they were inspecting a prime piece of livestock. Glen cradled the little girl as Sara struggled against her captors, growling as 'Jericho' made his way over to Kane and Gracie. The little man walked around Glen and studied him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Then without warning he reached and snatched Gracie away and handed her to one of the other men. That was what pushed Glen over the edge, no one touched his niece and lived to tell the tale.

He launched himself at 'Jericho' tackling him to the ground and hitting him a flurry of hard rights. He forgot the others as he pummeled the little bastard, his anger at being thrust into an unknown place and his family being split up then manhandled was too great for him to accept with a calm head. 'Jericho' tried to block his shots but was too slow from the ones that had connected to do much. Blood poured from his nose and mouth and bubbled at the corners as he yelled to the others. Glen didn't hear him because he was so focused on hurting him and probably would have killed the man if he hadn't of been knocked unconscious by one of the other men.

Sara watched on in horror as the numbers game put her brother-in-law out of commission. Gracie was screaming and clawing at the man that held her and one of her nails caught the young man on the face, causing him to drop her to the ground. Gracie ran to her mother and clung to her legs, crying. With a roar that would have done her husband proud she yanked her arms free and scooped Gracie up then hurried over to where Glen lay face down on the marble flooring. She set Gracie down and knelt down by Glen, shaking him slightly. She was worried that the blow to the back of his head by the butt of one the other men's sword had done some permanent damage.

After all, he took hard hits all the time, and no matter how machine like he was one of these times Glen wasn't going be getting back up. Satisfied that he was going to be ok, he was moving slowly at least, she turned and glared at the group of people. The little one that had lead them there was far off worse than Kane. And Sara comforted herself with that fact, as she growled, placing herself between the rest of their' attackers, Glen and Gracie. The sickening smile on their faces made her uneasy and a second later everything went black. The last thing she heard was Gracie scream followed by a bellowing howl from Glen.

* * *

Down on the Styx Thanatos was pacing the bank while he waited for Charon to finish his last voyage for the day. His foul mood was attributed to mere mortals' masquerading around the upper world making people think that they were them. Charon might not be that worried about it, but damnation he had worked hard to cultivate an image that left people quaking at the mere mention of his name. He was death damn it! None other than those that he was sent after were ever to see him, and then he was to be the last thing they seen as Charon took them across the river to their everlasting hell. The only thing that he had to admit was that the mortals that were portraying them were at least menacing in nature.

He even wagered that Charon would be pleased at the one that had assumed his identity. The man has paintings of death and suffering up and down his arms, almost as if he captured his victims' last expression and immortalized them on his body. Thanatos flexed his black wings in impatience as the bow of Charon's boat came into view, Charon himself using his long pole to push the souls of the damned back into the lake as he glided effortlessly through them. The pained screams of those eternally damned were music to Thanatos' ears and a wicked smile adorned his face.

"Brother, a smile on the face of yours, is cause for concern. What puts you in such a humor this eve?" Charon asked as he came ashore, ramming his pole into the soft earth of the bank. "I was merely enjoying the music of the evening. But we have other things to talk about dear older brother." Thanatos said, his smile morphing back to a frown as he recalled why he sought out his calm as the grave sibling. "And what would that be?" Charon himself was leery of Thanatos' fiery nature. Even their' nephew, the all powerful Zeus knew better than to try his temper. "We are being made fools of!" Thanatos yelled, his wings extending themselves and making him seem much more imposing. "By whom?" Charon's' curiosity was aroused, none that he knew, be them mortal or god, would dare cross them. "Two mortals, in Sparta."

"Come now brother, the Spartans aren't completely lacking in brains to do that. Just our name has many of them bowing and shielding their eyes. It makes no sense." "These men aren't from Sparta. They are giants, well toned and aggressive. The one bearing your name, brother has pictures of dying and dead souls on his arms, his long red hair and green eyes are of impossible hue among the Spartan people." Thanatos walked past Cerberus, patting the large dog's flanks absentmindedly.

Charon eyed the animal warily, amused that his brother had befriended the large beast when none but Hades himself could get close. "What about the one that's parading around as you?" Rage mixed with equal parts of lust flashed across Thanatos' beautifully pale visage. "He is large man, adorned in red and black with a shield of leather across his face, the color of his eyes are stunning, one blue as the night sky, the other frosty as fallen snow. And as if that wasn't enough, they are brothers as well." "Then I guess that we just have to show these mortals what they're dealing with, won't we." Charon said with a feral grin.

He had been confined to the underworld for as long as he could remember. To him the upper air was the stuff of legends. But it must be so, for every day he was bringing souls across his sister's accursed realm to his nephew's domain and heard their pleas to be returned to their world and their loved ones. "Now whose smile is cause for concern?" Thanatos quipped, his wings ruffling as one of Cerberus's head reached over and licked them. "Something that would have Bia smiling with blood lust." Their' terribly innocent sister was one of Charon's few companions.

And they would spend years together on the river Styx, indulging in idol conversations about the art of death. "Your fondness for her is beyond me brother, everyone knows that women are a weakness and we don't have room for weakness down here." It was only from centuries of dealing with the dead that Charon didn't roll his eyes. Most gods were naïve even with eternity in existence. And despite what others might think, Thanatos was one of those gods who were still a child at heart. "Brother not having a weakness is a weakness. You would do well to remember that." The brothers lapsed into silence, each one mulling over ideas as to what to do to the two foolish mortals. However neither one knew that the very goddess that they had been discussing was involved at all.


	4. Blessings Of A Spartan King

Co A/N: Thanks for everyone's response to last chapter. This is a bit shorter than usual but I think DK it's just as good. Hopefully our readers and reviewers will agree. - Rei

* * *

Anaxandridas gazed steadily back at the giant standing before him, trying to place where such a man could come from. Unlike his fellow Spartans, he had been educated a little on the world outside of Greece, and its close neighbors. And in his mind this man closest resembled those of Germania, or at least the coloring of his hair and to some extent, his eyes were that of what the philosopher described, in the hand full of documents in Sparta. But the man's height was nothing like he had any experience in. The stocky king didn't doubt this person was even taller than the Nubians.

"They appeared in the sand storm my king. Nikias took the others to see the Ephors." Bion told him almost too innocently. Whipping his eyes from the giant's intense gaze to the dark eyes of his captain's son, "Others?" Unmoved by his King's suddenly thunderous look, Bion informed his sovereign of **exactly **what happened upon the Calloways' arrival. And throughout the telling of the tale, Anaxandridas's expression grew steadily more enraged. "Father?" Abruptly the Spartan king snapped out of his rage to look toward his approaching son. Dorieus was still young only six summers had passed since his birthing.

His two elder brothers Cleomenes and Leonidas were both men grown by the reckoning of their' people. Younger still was his little brother Cleombrotus, only two summers old. Taking a cleansing breath lest he loose his composure, Anaxandridas beckoned the boy closer. Suddenly Chassie's green orbs were trained curiously on the boy that could be no younger than she. The elder Calloway child tugged at her father's short sleeve, silently telling him to let her down. Mark set her down gently and watched as Chassie and Dorieus stood a few feet apart, unaware of the tension between the adults.

As only children could they cautiously approached one another, holding their hands out until their fingertips touched. At the contact both jumped back, their eyes wide. Dorieus had never seen a girl with fire flowing from her head, he had thought that she was vision; called up by one of the priests that his father had keep in the throne room with him. To feel her skin, as warm as his own startled him, he had expected her to cold as the white marble that covered the floor. What she did next stunned him, "Chassie." She said slowly as she pointed to herself. Dorieus cocked his head to the side and she said it again, "Chassie."

It dawned on the small boy that she was telling him her name. With a small grin he pointed to himself and said, "Dorieus." He said it again for good measure and held his hand up, palm out. Chassie took a couple of steps closer and pressed her hand against his and giggled as he then haltingly reached towards her hair. Mark watched as the two children interacted, amazed that they seemed to be able to communicate without knowing each other's languages'. He looked back up at the king and seen that he had the same astonished look on his face as well.

The two children continued in the same vein, studying each other closely. Dorieus was still intrigued by her hair, it was the color of flames, yet was cool to the touch. Certainly she had to be Goddess; none living could have fire for hair. And her eyes, they were the color of blue topaz, regarded as pieces of the sea frozen and given to souls by the gods. It was said that it could make the wearer of a topaz invisible if in danger. He found himself wondering if she could turn invisible. He jumped at her and growled, hoping to scare her to see if she would disappear, but all it did was made her laugh.

Chassie stayed quiet as the boy touched her hair repeatedly, even though it took all the willpower she had in her little five year old body to do so. When he jumped at her and growled she couldn't help but laugh. She figured that he was trying to be scary, but he ended up looking foolish. With a small grin she should him how it was really done, just like her daddy. Chassie watched amusedly as he ran up to where the King stood and hid behind him, the sight of him peeking around the chair to look at her make her smirk as she walked back over to her father.

She tugged on his pant leg and waited patiently for him to pick her back up. He did so without a thought, even as he kept a wary eye on the boy and his father. At the moment Mark didn't know whether to laugh at his eldest's characteristic boldness or scowl at the boy whom caught his daughter's attention. Chassie was far too young to be thinking about boys in such a manner but it didn't stop Mark from being defensive. "Chassie girl, I don't think you should have done that." Mark said as the King now regarded his daughter calculatingly.

Anaxandridas was proud of his son's show of bravery when he touched the seemingly unworldly child yet equally as miffed when he retreated. Spartan's never retreated regardless of how frightening something was he was going to have to speak to his son about it later and away from prying eyes and ears. But now he watched his two guest, taking in how similar yet how utterly different the two were. The little one seemed frail, small, and pale, yet when she growled and glared he had seen the same steel in that child that he saw in the giant. It was unnatural for a child, even Spartan born to have such iron will.

And now looking at them both, their' faces set upon him in the same eerily cold stares, he began to doubt, doubt that they were from Germania, doubt their' humanity. How they came to Sparta was not explainable and Anaxandridas knew his captain's son told him the truth. They were not of this world. It was this reason alone that he would give his blessing to whatever ends, and prayed that he did what he did was right.

* * *

The Ephors, wisest and closest to the gods, priest empowered in an otherwise militant state. In them were entrusted them were all the children and religion of Sparta. And though they had great power in their' community, they were almost universally if not quietly despised. It was this hatred that caused many Ephors to become corrupt, but Kreon son of Chryses and brother of Bion was young still. Not yet embittered by the hatred and fear of the grizzly task of deciding whether a newborn of Sparta lived or died. But Kreon like his younger sibling was far from stupid. So when Nikias brought in the red giant, golden goddess, and the little red haired blue eyed child, he did not join his cohorts in their' inspection.

And as it turned out that was perhaps the smartest thing he did in his entire life, because when the Ephors inspection became intrusive, things became violent. The woman was separated from the large male and child in his arms. He winced at the child's panicked scream and the feral growl that accompanied it. Nikias tried to subdue the brunette with dismal results. Even Kreon winced when the one he had unconsciously dubbed 'Cruentus' (blood red/ bloodthirsty) punched the skilled warrior's lights out. Guards joined the fray and many of them had to hold the suddenly vicious beast down. The masked one railed against them as the priest felt up the elder female Kreon thought of as 'Solfilia' (sun daughter).

Then one of the guards made the mistake of grabbing the child. Now 'Solfilia' began to fight, clawing, and snarling impressively at her captors. It only increased when the guards were able to get 'Cruentus down. Both woman and child were able to get away from the ones holding them prisoner and to their' fallen protector. The blond looked upon the male with concern, and didn't see the guard's pummel coming. It was now the child's turn to scream in rage, attacking the one that Kreon had no doubt was little Aella's (Whirlwind's) mother. The guards laughed at her, until she bit deep and hard into the man's ankle.

And just as the guard was about to retaliate, 'Creuntus' was up again, somehow stronger and more pissed off than before. It didn't matter that he was outnumbered. It didn't matter that they had weapon's and he didn't, and it didn't matter that he had two females to protect, every single person in that room saw that he would kill each and every one of them. Guard and Ephor alike suddenly stilled, even the guard with Aella's teeth still sunk deep into his ankle didn't dare breathe. Then 'Creuntus' moved.

* * *

Glen bent over and picked Sara up gently, pulling Gracie off at the same time. He kept a watchful eye on the ring of men around them, glaring at those that dared to move close. Gracie moved in his arms and he tightened his hold, looking down at her. Her cherubic face showed more worry than the big red machine deemed healthy, and he wished that there was something that he could do to lessen it. In his mind his younger niece should never be afraid. She had been barely one when she saw him lose his temper for the first time, and instead of being frightened, Gracie had laughed, and smiled up at him with an innocent trusting expression.

And the big man couldn't see the little blue/green eyed toddler any other way. It was why he didn't bother reigning in his temper now, because no matter what, his niece would never fear him. A groan from Sara pulled his attention to her. She was starting to move a little bit and he wished that he had somewhere to set her down. He seen a marble bench a few feet away from where they were and he started to move towards it, growling as he got closer to the men. As if on a timer they parted and allowed him to go through, none seemingly wanting to tangle with the large man. He set her down gently then placed Gracie besides her.

"Can you be my big girl and watch mommy for me?" He asked quietly, his body on high alert for any noise signaling the approach of anyone. Gracie nodded her head and grabbed Sara's hand. Slowly he turned and stared at the men that had closed the gap in which he had walked through, eyeing them all in turn. His growl turned into a ground rumbling snarl as one separated from the group and walked slowly over to him. The man barely made it to his mid chest, and lowered his eyes, as if understanding that if he didn't show submission he was likely to get himself killed.

Glen noticed he seemed to be on the priest, he wasn't dressed as the guards. Instead he was wearing a robe similar to the one that he had on and looked to be unarmed. The little man raised his hand as he continued to walk forward. Silently the two men regarded each other, almost as if two alpha males would before a battle for dominance. Glen tilted his head to the side, shielding his normal eye and waited for the shivering that he knew was going to happen. It never came; instead the man went down to one knee and bowed his head.

The action confused Glen; the man was baring his neck not knowing if he was armed. And even if the Glen wasn't, he was most certainly able to kill with his bare hands. The little man got back to his feet and clapped his hands three times. Glen watched transfixed as the guards dispersed and soon it was only the five priests like men and the one that had led them there. Idly Kane mused that he was going to have a hell of a time explaining this particular situation to his brother, and twitched.


End file.
